Zweilous
/ |dexmokalos=143 |evofrom=Deino |evointo=Hydreigon |gen=Generation V |species=Hostile Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Dragon |body=08 |egg1=Dragon |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=110.2 lbs. |metweight=50.0 kg |ability=Hustle |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Zweilous (Japanese: ジヘッド Jiheddo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Zweilous is a quadrupedal two-headed draconian Pokémon. Two black wing-like appendages and a second head have appeared on its body upon evolving from Deino. Black scruffy fur covers both heads' necks and eyes. It has two claws on each front leg, as well as a stubby tail and two feather-like "horns" on both of its heads. Its round, plumper underbelly has two rows of magenta scales. Zweilous' belly is rounder and wider due to the fact that it is a voracious Pokémon that is constantly eating; its heads compete for food, so it eats more than necessary. Behavior Zweilous' two heads do not get along and will often fight and compete with one another. They are especially competitive over food, so Zweilous will often eat too much because each head wants to eat more than the other. Whichever of Zweilous' heads eats more becomes the dominant head. Evolution Zweilous is the evolved form of Deino as of level 50, and evolves into Hydreigon at level 64. In the Anime Two Zweilous made their debut in A Village Homecoming!, where one of them went on to evolve into a Hydreigon. Game data Game Locations |blackwhite = Evolve Deino |bwrarity = None |black2white2 = N's Castle |b2w2rarity = Rare |xy = Victory Road |xyrarity = Rare }} Pokédex Entries |backcolor= |black=Once it eats all the prey in its territory, it moves on to a different area. The two heads don’t get along. |white=Since their two heads do not get along and compete with each other for food, they always eat too much. |black 2=The two heads do not get along. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader. |white 2=The two heads do not get along. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader. |x=The two heads do not get along. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader. |y=After it has eaten up all the food in its territory, it moves to another area. Its two heads do not get along.}} Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Zweilous BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zweilous BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =ZweilousBackBW.gif |Vbacks =ZweilousBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr = Zweilous_XY.gif |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Trivia *Zweilous evolves at the highest level of any Pokémon (level 64). *It seems to have a pair of wings growing or developing on its back. This makes sense because its evolved form Hydreigon has wings. *Basculin and Zweilous are the same species, both being Hostile Pokémon. *No Trainer in the Generation V games has Zweilous. It shares this trait with Rufflet, Vullaby, Mandibuzz, and Ferrothorn. *Due to the fact that Hydreigon has visible eyes and a "frill" around its neck, it can be presumed that Zweilous and Deino have eyes underneath their "hoods". *Since Zweilous has only 2 wing-like appendages, it cannot fly, as opposed to Hydreigon, who must have 6 wings in order to fly properly. Origin Zweilous is based on a two-headed dragon. Zweilous is possibly modeled after the Hydra in Greek and Roman mythology, and shares the multiple heads associated with the hydra. Etymology Its name appears to be combination of Zwei, the German word for the number 2 (referencing Zweilous' number of heads and its number on the evolution line) and jealous, since one head is always competing with the other. For instance if one head ate more than the other, the other would be jealous of the other. Also, Zweil might also came from Zwilling, the German word for twin since Zweilous has two identical heads. Gallery Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon